


like real people do.

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Names, Banter, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Communication, Flirting, Gay Male Character, Gentle Kissing, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Neck Kissing, Pregnancy, Relationship Discussions, Self-Indulgent, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, fuck you they have indoor plumbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: It was easy for them, up in the highlands, a respite from duty and war. However brief.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

It was easy for them, up in the highlands, a respite from duty and war. However brief. Mathias would awake safely nestled against Flynn's chest, or with his lover using his scarred chest as a pillow, or sometimes alone, with the scent of breakfast wafting in from the kitchen. Today he buried his face in Flynn's fuzzy torso, nose squished slightly against the other's sternum.

Flynn chuckled, planting a kiss on top of Mathias' head, and gave a gentle squeeze to his upper arm. "Morning," he said sleepily.

Mathias only hummed in response, holding Flynn closer.

Another laugh. "Who'd've thought that Mathias Shaw would be so clingy in the mornings?" His hand moved to card through Mathias' hair. "You're adorable."

"Mmn." He adjusted himself to glance blearily up at Flynn. "And you're a lovely sight in the morning."

"The same goes for you, my dashing Mathias."

Mathias snorted. "That so? I've been told I look like a pissed-off fox before I've had my coffee."

"Mm, might have something to do with last night."

Mathias rolled his eyes, but kissed Flynn just the same. "Well, you were very good to me."

"I only gave you what you asked for, mate."

"Would you mind carrying on with that and making us some breakfast?"

"'Course." Flynn twirled the end of Mathias' mustache, earning an undignified sound of protest, and sat up. The blanket fell away as he stretched his arms above his head. One shoulder gave a loud, satisfying _pop_ that made Mathias smirk.

"Sounds like someone's getting old."

"Quiet, you." Flynn tossed his pillow at his boyfriend's face with a smile and pulled on a pair of trousers. "Still young enough to tire you out."

"Only because I'm rusty."

"Yeah, like a squeaky old hinge."

"Dickhead."

It was only a matter of time before Mathias pulled his own trousers on and followed Flynn into the kitchen. There was a plate of over-easy eggs waiting for him, with two slices of toast and an orange. Flynn was already peeling his while he prodded at his own eggs frying in the pan. Mathias gave him a quick kiss as he passed.

"Where're you off to?"

"Bathroom."

"Don't have too much fun in there."

"Yeah, yeah."

In truth, it wasn't much fun at all. Mathias leaned against the sink, splashing his face with cool water, trying to shake off the nausea that had surfaced when he stood. It made him wonder whether he'd made a mistake in asking for breakfast — but what was he saying? Breakfast was important, he knew that. He suffered when he didn't eat it. But with the way his stomach was roiling, even without anything in it, he wondered if he'd be able to keep it down.

It would probably be better to try, right? Before it got cold.

Flynn glanced up at the bathroom door when he heard retching.

"Mattie?" He knocked lightly on the door. "Mate, you alright?"

"Fine," Mathias lied. "Shit."

"Mat. Don't lie to me."

Mathias groaned from where he sat on the floor. He moved just enough to open the door, but didn't stray far from the toilet bowl.

"Mattie." Flynn knelt beside his boyfriend. "Love, what's going on? You feeling alright?"

"Just a bout of nausea," Mathias muttered. "It'll pass. I'll be fine."

"You're warm. D'you think we should head for Stromgarde?"

"No. No, it's nothing that serious."

"You're sure? I don't think you've been sick as long as I've known you. And I've seen you drunk on a boat."

"I'm sure." Mathias managed a smile. "Promise. You get back to your orange."

Flynn sighed, kissing Mathias' temple despite his protests. "I'll carry you there myself if this keeps up," he threatened teasingly.

"Yeah, I know." As the churning of his stomach started to let up, Mathias leaned, a bit tentatively, against Flynn, who instinctively wrapped one arm around him. He rubbed small circles into his lover's back.

"You let me know if something's wrong, you hear?" Flynn's voice was soft. There was a faint hint of worry at the edge of it, and Mathias nodded.

"Of course I will." He opened one eye. "And I apologize in advance if I get you sick."

Flynn chuckled. "I don't get sick easily, mate."

"Nor do I. But here we are." Mathias sat up slightly. "I think I'm alright for now. Though I might stick to toast. I'll be there in a minute, just let me wash up."

"That's alright." Flynn helped the other to his feet. "Love you."

"Mm. You too."

The rest of the day passed in relative normalcy. They ate breakfast, Mathias did some whittling outside while he practiced his birdcalls, Flynn attempted a few with him, though was thoroughly impeded by the fact that he couldn't whistle, and opted to instead practice his sketching before heading to town for a fresh loaf of bread and a quart of milk. Mathias stayed home, busying himself with the small amount work he allowed himself during their little getaway. It was mostly something to occupy his mind, and SI:7 agents came by each week to collect his completed work and deliver further requests from — and sometimes to — Stormwind. This week it was a young man who hadn't run the route before, and as a result, arrived two hours later than usual.

"I'm sorry, Spymaster," he said, clearly out of breath. "I got turned around when I showed up at Refuge Pointe and somehow ended up at Newstead."

"It's alright, kid." Mathias invited him inside for a seat. "Out of curiosity, who did you ask for directions?"

"Um, I'm not- I didn't catch his name. He was a dwarf. Long black beard and hair."

"Skuerto? That sounds like him. If you do this route again, ask Kryten. He's usually not busy and won't lie to you for shits and giggles."

"Understood. Thank you, sir." He pulled a few vials from his belt. "And, I know you didn't ask for them, but I was instructed to deliver these hormonal adjustment potions. Apparently the last batch wasn't as strong as it should have been or something — I didn't ask a whole lot of questions.

"It's fine. It, um- it explains a couple of things. Thank you. Did they want the ones I haven't taken yet?"

"Yeah, that'd probably be best. Yeah. Is it alright if I eat these eggs?"

"What? Oh, sure. I guess. They're cold, though. Just, um- Give me a minute to get those."

Light, his head was spinning. He shut the door to his and Flynn's bedroom behind him and leaned against the wall for a moment. Surely it wasn't- No, that was absurd. Completely ridiculous. He needed to get his head out of his ass. 

"Shit."

There went his toast.

Mathias slowly opened the door and stepped back into the kitchen. The young man at his table looked up.

"Sir?"

"What did you say your name was?"

"I-I didn't- Leonard Cormack, sir."

"Cormack. I need you to go into town and find Captain Fairwind for me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Flynn, listen, the last thing I need right now is for you to freak out."

"Freak out? I'm not freaking out. Maybe you're freaking out."

" _Flynn._ "

Flynn forced himself to sit at the table across from Mathias, but his leg bounced anxiously. Mathias reached for his hand and ran his thumb across scarred knuckles. 

"I'm just- This is a lot."

"I know. I know, Flynn. I'm sorry."

Flynn looked up from one of the knots in the floorboards. "You're-? Mattie. Ah, Mat, mate-" He came over to stand in front of his boyfriend and kissed his forehead. "Listen, you've got nothing to be sorry for. It's alright. I've got you."

"I understand if this isn't what you want-"

"Hey. I'm not going anywhere, y'hear?"

"-And I'm not going to force you to be part of this if you don't want to-"

"I'm right here, love."

"-And I think you should have some say in this, I do. But-"

"Whatever you need, I-"

"Dammit, Flynn, let me finish."

Flynn paused. He leaned against the table, cupping Mathias' jaw and stroking his cheekbone. For once, he was quiet.

Mathias swallowed around the lump in his throat. "If my suspicions are correct," he began slowly, "I think — if the circumstances allow, that is — that I . . . I may want to go through with it." He forced himself to meet Flynn's gaze, expecting confusion, but it wasn't there. Flynn's expression was that of astonished disbelief, sure, but there was only softness in his eyes. A smile was slowly creeping across his face.

"D'you mean-?"

Mathias nodded. One of his own rough hands covered Flynn's.

"I think I might be getting a bit old for all this sneaking around," he muttered. "And part of me has always wanted a simple life. A family."

"By the tides, love-" Flynn pulled Mathias close to kiss him, smiling against his lips. "You are the most magnificent-" a kiss, "-wonderful-" another kiss, "-breathtakingly handsome-"

Mathias laughed, wrapping his arms around Flynn's neck and holding him close to shut him up. "And you're a kissass."

"Only 'cause I love you so much. Bloody hell, come here." He peppered his lover's face with kisses, dropping compliments between each one. "You're the most amazing, sexy, determined, fantastic, most perfect man, that I have ever met, and I swear on my life, that you will always have me by your side. _Always._ " He rested their foreheads together, slightly out of breath. "That I can promise you."

Mathias closed his eyes, drinking in the scent of salt and soap and whiskey. "And," he said softly, "if I'm wrong? If this is just me overthinking things?

"Hey." Flynn rested his hands on Mathias' hips. "Then, if this is really something you want, we can try again. Or we could look into adoption. Either way, Mattie . . . We can make this work." He smiled, pressing another kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "And I think you'll make an excellent father."

"What about you?"

Flynn scoffed. "Bloody hell, mate. Why do you think I'm so excited?"

"Flynn-"

"I'm serious. I mean, sure, there was a long time where I thought it'd never happen, but now? Now that I've finally found someone who makes settling down feel right?" Flynn laughed. "Mattie, mate, I wasn't going to bring it up — we're not even married yet — but if you're ready, then . . ."

Mathias blinked. "Shit," he murmured. "We aren't."

"Mat?"

A sly grin spread across Mathias' face. "We should probably get to remedying that."

"Is this-?" Flynn snorted. "Are you proposing?"

"Maybe I am."

"Right now?"

"Why not?"

"Tides. You're insufferable." Flynn tousled Mathias' hair. "Of course I'll marry you, jackass."

"That's my fair wind."

The two men retired to their sitting room while they waited for Conley's return from Stromgarde. They needed to know for sure, and that meant expensive supplies from a well-versed healer, as much as they appreciated the local town's doctor. It also meant a long, long wait.

"I don't want people to think we're getting married because of anything," Mathias lamented, his head resting in Flynn's lap. "I'd be your husband no matter the circumstances."

"Then when do you want to do it?"

"I don't know. Maybe after the baby's born? If I _am_ pregnant. If not, I don't . . . I don't think I have a preference."

"Prove to them that we're already a loving little family?" Flynn bent over to kiss Mathias' forehead. "You're adorable."

"I am not. I'm just being pragmatic."

"Mmm. Sure. I think you just want them in the photos."

"I admit that might be nice. Can you imagine us and our child in their tiny little suit? Or a little dress?"

"I call dibs on being the cool dad."

"You mean the dopey dad who makes them laugh with your own buffoonery."

"Same thing. And I want Taelia as my groomsmaid. Or, best woman. Who really cares about semantics."

Mathias snorted. "Can you imagine if we got Anduin to officiate?"

"Oh, that would be a sight."

"It would. But I'd think he'd want to stay off that leg, if he can help it."

"Regardless, he's a guest of honor."

"Absolutely." Mathias sighed, one hand straying down to his stomach. "I know it's silly, but I have to ask; what do you want?"

"You."

"That's not what I meant. Though I want you, too." He sighed again. "I mean, you know-"

"Do I want a boy or a girl?"

"Yeah."

"I don't care." 

"Yes you do."

Flynn let out an exaggerated groan. "Okay, fine. I'd really like a baby girl. I know it's dumb, but I just think it'd be fun to have little tea parties with her, y'know? Two deadly rogues and a sweet little lady in a sparkly skirt. Come on. That would be amazing."

Mathias laughed. "And you think _I'm_ adorable."

"You are, though." Flynn smiled. "And, y'know, I wouldn't be _upset_ if we had a boy. I'd love if we had a son. I really don't mind either way."

"I know."

It wasn't until much later that evening that Conley returned. Flynn and Mathias had busied themselves with dinner preparations, but Flynn was insistent that he could take care of things on his own while Mathias did what he needed. (He even tried to enlist poor Leonard in helping him before Mathias sent him to the nearby inn with instructions to return in the morning.)

"So it'll glow purple or green, and- Alright." The spymaster sighed and held the runestone against his bare lower abdomen. Shit, he hadn't felt this nervous when he and Flynn were talking. He almost felt sick again. But he forced himself to push through it, glancing down.

A soft green glow shone from between his fingers.

Mathias let out a long, soft breath.

Flynn looked up as soon as he came back into the kitchen. "What is it?" He whispered.

Mathias laughed. "I'm pregnant."

Flynn broke out in a wide smile, pulling him close to shower him with kisses once again, practically giggling the whole time.

"You're serious? You're sure?"

"Positive. It's- I'm-" Mathias sighed and pulled Flynn in for a rough kiss. "I love you."

"I love _you,_ mate." 

"What say we have a bit of a celebration, hm?"

"Right now?"

"Dinner can wait."

"I suppose it can, can't it?" Flynn backed up against the counter and let Mathias pin him there with one hand on each side. Tides, it was sexy when he took control like that. And, he had to admit, he very much appreciated the way Mathias playfully nipped at the soft skin of his neck. 

"Do you want to take me again?" The spymaster asked lowly. He took hold of Flynn's ponytail and gave a slight tug, crooning against the shell of his ear. "Or would you rather our roles were reversed?"

Flynn's trousers were quickly becoming very tight. "You know I'd gladly go along with whatever you wanted, love."

"Mmm. But I want to make you feel good, Flynn." He smirked, grinding against his lover teasingly. "Do you want me to moan your name so loud they can hear us in town, or should I make you scream mine?" 

Flynn swallowed. He let out a shaky breath. "They both sound so good," he whined. "I don't think I can choose, Mattie."

"Hm. Then I suppose we'll have to do both."


	3. Chapter 3

It was quiet. Flynn lay with his head on Mathias' chest, eyes closed as his hair was toyed with by calloused fingers. One hand splayed gently across Mathias' stomach.

"Think they like when you do that," Mathias muttered.

"Hm?"

"The baby. Can feel 'em twitching."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm. Just a little bit. Like when you're hungry and your stomach is churning. But without being hungry."

Flynn exhaled softly. His thumb stroked his lover's rounding abdomen just above the navel. "Tides," he breathed. "That's amazing. _You're_ amazing."

"And you're not?"

"I mean, of course I am, but that's not-" Flynn propped himself up on his elbow to give Mathias a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you," Mathias replied. Another kiss, slow and almost lazy. "I've been thinking."

"What about, mate?"

"Well, what would you name your daughter?"

Flynn blinked. "Do you think it's a girl?"

"I don't know. Better to cover all our bases."

"Aren't there tests or something? Flynn whined. "Some spell?"

"Mm. You're cute."

"It's a reasonable question."

"Well, the answer's no."

"Damn. You're sure?"

"Well, there is one way. But it would take about five months."

Flynn groaned. 

"I know. Imagine how I feel."

"Oh, Mattie-"

"I'm kidding. I'm fine. Just give me a name."

Flynn worried his lip for a moment as he thought. "I've, um. I've always liked Rowena."

"Rowena?" Mathias chuckled. "Rather pretty name for a pirate's daughter."

"Yeah, well." Flynn's cheeks flushed slightly. "I always thought of it as, you know . . . She would be my greatest treasure."

Mathias sighed. "That is one of the sappiest things you've ever said," he teased.

Flynn grabbed his pillow and smacked Mathias with it. "And here I thought you loved me!"

Mathias laughed, tossing the pillow aside. "I'm kidding," he said. "I think it's a perfect name."

"Oh yeah?" Flynn grinned, pressing a kiss to Mathias' lips. "And what if you're wrong? What if we end up with a little rascal?"

"With your genes, Rowena would be a troublemaker, too. But you have a good point." Mathias sighed. "I like Jasper."

"Mmm."

"What?"

"I owe a man named Jasper Finch a rather absurd amount of money."

"Oh, Flynn-"

"Don't worry. I have no intention of paying him. Plus, he thinks my name is Gideon."

"You're ridiculous. Fine, so neither of those."

"Mattie, we'd have an easier time listing names that _don't_ belong to those I owe money."

"Light, you're impossible."

"But you love me."

"I do. That's the worst part."

"Well, would it kill you to show it? Because I'm feeling rather hurt."

Mathias sighed. "What do you suggest, then?"

"Well, um, I haven't given it quite as much thought as Rowena-"

"Yes you have."

"Yes I have."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Well, that's just mean."

"It's an unfortunate truth. Now spill."

Flynn licked his lips. "Tobias."

"Tobias?"

"Tobias. We could call him Toby."

"Any particular meaning behind it?"

There was a brief pause.

"It was my grandfather's name," Flynn said softly. "He taught my mother to defend herself. I looked up to him as a boy — I didn't have a father growing up, so stories of him were the next best thing."

Mathias traced a tiny scar on Flynn's cheek with the tips of his fingers. "I like Tobias," he whispered.

Flynn smiled, putting his hand over Mathias' and turning to kiss his palm. "Tobias it is, then."

"Tobias it is." Mathias adjusted himself slightly. "Come on. I'm tired. Can barely sleep without you anymore."

"Needy."

"It's the kid. They need their Papa close."

"Mmm. Nothing to do with the fact that you're in love with me, then?"

"Absolutely nothing."


End file.
